pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
George Jetsonladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Jasmine - Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) * Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Jafar - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Iago - Jaq (W/ Gus as an extra) (Cinderella) *Abu - Twitchy (Hoodwinked) *Magic Carpet - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) (W/ Blaze the Cat as a extra) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sultan - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Rajah - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets) *Gazeem - Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Razoul - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Razoul's Henchmen - Hornets (including NOS-4-A2,XL Evil Emperor Zurg) (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Peddler - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Cave of Wonders - Himself * Prince Achmed - Wreck-It Ralph * Old Jafar - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Stepmother and Two Stepdaughters (Cinderella) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Powerpuff Girls * Three Balcony Harem Girl's Mother - Jessica Rabbit (Who Farmed Roger Rabbit) * Necklace Man and Woman - Louis (The Little Mermaid) and Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Two Hungry Children - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) and Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) * Two Hungry Watching Price Achmed - Ratched and Clank * Fat Ugly Lady - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Omar (Melon Seller) - Jeremy (The Secret of the NIMH) * Pot Seller - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Nut Seller - Gonzo (The Muppets) * Necklace Seller - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) * Fish Seller - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * Fire Eater - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) * Boy wanting an Apple - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Farouk Apple Seller - Clayton (Tarzan) * “Laddie” Dog Geine - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Rabbit Genie - Momo (Pat and Stan) * Dragon Genie - Deveon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Command), Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), and Linda (Rio) * Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Abu (Camel - Otis (Barnyard) * Abu (Horse) - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) * Abu (Duck) - Zazu (The Lion King) * Abu (Ostrich) - Detective Bill Stork (Hoodwinked) * Abu (Turtle) - Toby Tortosie Silly Symphonies: The Hare and the Tortoise) * Abu (Car) - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Old Man Genie - Hoggle (Labyrinth) * Little Boy Genie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Fat Man Genie - Bob Parr/Mr Incredible (The Incredible) * 75 Golden Camels - Mammoths (Ice Age The Meltdown) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Robin (Teen Titans) * Exotic- Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zooptopia) * Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) * Harem Genie - Starfire (Teen Titans) * 95 a White Persian Monkeys - Marmosets (Rio) * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas -Tthemselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * 40 Fakirs - Themselves * Cooks and Bakers - Themselves * Birds that 'warble on key' - Themselves * Super-Spy Genie - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Teacher Genie - Dr. Chichi (Pat and Stan) * Table Lamp Genie - Rango * Bee Genie - Z (Antz) * Submarine Genie - Manny (Ice Age) * One of Flamingos - Blu (Rio) * Gigantic Genie - Shrek * Rajah as Cub - Baby Rowlf (Muppets Babies) * Toy Abu - Lenny (Toy Story) * Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Cheerlander Geines - Mr. Gasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Mrs. Ladybug, Miss. Spider, Eathworm, Glowworm (James and the Giant Peach) * Genie Jafar - Toon Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:DalMatian Tunes Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs